La guerra de los dos mundos
by Thanatos Imperial
Summary: Dos mundos distintos pero en una guerra en el que los envuelve a ambos donde unos héroes defienden la paz del mundo donde se inicia una gran batalla violenta donde también la maldad es mas fuerte q nunca.


Capítulo 1

La resurrección de la oscuridad.

La noche parecía estar más tranquila de lo común el cielo se iluminaba con la luna llena que parecía estar tan baja como pidiendo ser tocada y las estrellas irradiaban un brillo casi similar al del astro rey estaba tan perfecta y tan bella que si tratase de ocultar la verdadera que se acercaba.

Un resplandor rosado viajaba a gran velocidad por los cielos acercándose a la montaña de los cinco picos donde 108 estrellas malignas estaban sellados desde la era mitológica por la diosa de la guerra Atenas, este resplandor se incrustaba en el cello rompiéndolo y liberando al ejercito de la muerte del dios del inframundo el incomparable hades.

Sus grandes guardianes que vigilaban dicho cello en la región del oeste de la época antigua, su poderoso líder Inu no taisho llamado el general perro, percibía el poder negativo de los espectros con su ejército el clan de la luna se preparaban para afrontar a los espectros.

El ejército de hades portaban sus armaduras de la muerte q tiene por nombre safuri , liderados por los tres comandantes o jueces del infierno, radamantis de waiber ,Minos y aiacos de garuda estrella maligna del talento. Inu no taishon con su hijo Sesshomaru iniciaban la batalla para detener a los espectros.

Inu no taishon: Sesshomaru peleare con los tres jueces tú encárgate de destruir los demás espectros.

Sesshomaru: son solo basuras.

Sesshomaru empezaba a pelear con los espectros mientras su padre iniciaba la batalla con los tres jueces del infierno.

Radamantis: rata, intentas pelear solo contra nosotros los tres jueces del infierno? Te mostrare el poder de un juez del infierno ataque gran caución.

El ataque se dirigía asia Inu no taisho pero lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad pero aiacos lo emboscaba mientras esquivaba el ataque de radamantis y lo golpeaba en el estómago mandándolo impactantemente l suelo.

Entonces decía aiacos, nos estas subestimando al querer pelear solo, conque tu eres nuestro guardián que nos vigilabas pero tú no eres un caballero?

Inu no taisho: no soy un caballero pero hace mucho tiempo un verdadero caballero en su último aliento de vida me pidió que custodiara el cello, para mí era algo nuevo porque no savia a que se refería el caballero pero luego me lo dijo todo y entendí que tenía que hacer ese pacto, el de ser el guardián del cello.

Pero Sesshomaru mientras destrozaba un espectro de reojo voltio a ver a su padre mientras escuchaba su relato ya que él no sabía lo que vigilaban pues su padre lo mantuvo en secreto.

Aiacos: con que es así que interesante por haber aceptado esa misión que note pertenecía aquí mismo cera tu tumba.

Pero en ese momento se aparecía una aura oscura tan poderosa que atemorizo a los tres jueces inmediatamente poniéndose de rodilla ante esa tal entidad, la batalla se detenía y todos miraban la imagen de la imagen maligna.

Radamantis hablaba con temor y respeto señor thanatos en que podemos servirle?

Thanatos dios de la muerte este es uno de los dioses gemelos aliados de hades y le decía con gran arrogancia, radamantis hades los manda a llamar a todos los espectros que se encuentran aquí, en este momento ballancen al inframundo.

Radamantis: y que aremos con estas ratas?

Thanatos: olvídenlos son solo gusanos.

En ese momento Sesshomaru atacaba a thanatos de sorpresa con sus garras de veneno a pesar de su velocidad y su poder thanatos muy fácilmente lo rechazaba con solo una exclamación de poder mandándolo al suelo a Sesshomaru de una manera muy violenta al suelo casi que destrozaba el lugar donde caía.

Thanatos: estúpido, ¿eso fue valiente o ignorante? Soy un dios y tú nunca podrás derrotarme imbécil, radamantis vámonos hades nos espera además son solo perros q podemos aplastar en cualquier momento.

En ese momento los espectros salían volando como estrellas fugases asia el cielo pero con un resplandor oscuro dirigiéndose al inframundo, pero en esta guerra de los mundos hades tenía un aleado tremendamente poderoso inteligente y maligno que se oculta en las tinieblas esperando hacer su aparición en esta batalla…


End file.
